Blindsided
by Caroline Greene
Summary: Spoilers for "Joy", goes off the story cannon after that. What happens when House and Cuddy have 'the talk' after the previous night's kiss? A collection of one-shots about their lives together. HUDDY.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – Despite my best efforts, I still don't own House or any of the other characters._

He swallowed hard at Cuddy's statement: "I know this is awkward, but we need to talk."

She wouldn't let him just blow her off. No one would, actually. Wilson had tagged along beside him all day with patronizing statements like "It'd be good for you." and "You have to start dating again sometime." He surprised himself with his own manipulative ability when he convinced Wilson that if he proclaimed he had an undying love for Cuddy that she would immediately fall for him, proving that it wasn't him she was in love with, but the idea of love. The theory was proved to be very wrong when Cuddy underwent a very delicate and humiliating conversation with Wilson explaining that she didn't have feelings for him.

"House?" She asked, positioning herself in the way of his far off stare.

"I don't think I can make you happy," He looked her in the eyes, examining her expression.

"That's assuming a lot and I don't know if that's really t—" He held up a finger in her face, cutting her off. He could see that it annoyed her, but he hadn't crossed the line yet.

"I'm not done." He explained. "I don't think I can make you happy, but I _can_ keep you from being miserable."

Cuddy looked stunned. He noted that she didn't break eye contact as she opened and shut her mouth a couple times without saying anything.

He sucked in a deep breathe. Here it goes. This is what it all came down to. "I want this, but I need to know if you do to."

Cuddy smiled up at him and nodded. "I want this to."

House's mouth dropped. He'd honestly expected her to say no or have some qualifier attached to her answer. "You understand that I'm not going to change, right?" He asked, fighting a smirk that was starting to tug at the corners of his lips. "I'm still going to be an ass and start fights and insist I'm always right..."

"House." Cuddy smiled.

He continued. "...and cut out on clinic duty..."

"House."

"...plus there's all the pills..."

"House." She was getting impatient now.

"...and God knows I can't dance..."

"House!" She shut him up by pressing her lips against his. Just then the door swung open. They quickly parted to see who had just walked in on them.

"Dammit, Kutner!" House barked at his nervous and very much startled employee.

"Uh, I just needed these s-s-signed." He chocked out, quickly placing a thick pile of papers onto Cuddy's desk, then blundering back out of the room.

House rolled his eyes and tried to break the tension for Cuddy's sake. "I don't know how many times I've had to tell that boy, 'never walk in on my making out with the boss'!"

Cuddy smirked. "Very funny. I apparently have some paperwork to do..." She stooped down to pick up the cane that he'd abandoned at some point during their kiss and used it to gesture in the direction of her door. "...and you have an employee to talk to."

"Fine." He pouted, snatching the cane back. "But you're meeting me for diner tonight."

Cuddy smiled and House felt a glimmer of pride at the blush he caused on her cheeks. 'I've still got it' he thought to himself as he hunted down Kutner and tried to hide his smile. After all, he still had a reputation to uphold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much to all my amazing reviewers! :)_

_So here's the deal: Since a bunch of people added this story to their alert lists I thought I'd continue it in the form of a bunch of one-shots. Do me a favor and tell me what you think? Reviews seriously make my day!_

**You're a Jerk**

"Hey," House said softly. Cuddy rolled over, opening her eyes.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up now." He warned.

She bolted upright and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "I have 20 minutes to get ready!" She exclaimed as she dashed from his bed to the bathroom to get ready.

He stayed in bed and watched her rush to find her clothes scattered about the room, then comb threw her hair and run out of view to the door. When the clacking of her heels paused he new she'd found it.

He'd taped a note to the door saying "Relax, Cuddy. It's Saturday. Get your ass back in bed. -H."

She came back into the bedroom, trying to look annoyed. "You are a jerk."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "I know."

She kicked off her shoes and crawled back under the covers. "Jerk." She kissed his forearm.

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Comfort**

Cuddy sighed heavily as she dropped her bag on the floor next to to the dining table. It'd been a long day. Three positions in neonatal needed to be filled, making her office a revolving door of hopeful interviewees. On top of that she still wasn't speaking to House, which somehow seemed more stressful than anything else. It was over something stupid and spiteful, both of them had been wrong, but neither was willing to admit it.

She opened the refrigerator door, hoping to find something comforting, ideally something containing chocolate or something salty. No luck there.

Feeling exhausted and now frustrated, she shuffled into her bedroom. She smiled when she saw a Hershey's bar placed carefully on her pillow. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he had a set of her keys after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys make my day! ;)_

_Oh, I should mention that these one-shots don't necessarily happen in the order they are posted...They kind of jump around. _

_Enjoy!_

**Paris?**

He threw his novelty red and gray tennis ball with casual ease, listening to the thunk-thunk sound it made as it hit the wall, then the floor. His eyes were fixed on some place far off in the distance as his mind wandered even further.

"Patient's symptoms have cleared." Some voice in the distance told him.

He continued the monotonous rhythm of the ball. Thunk-thunk. Thunk-thunk.

"House?"

The source of the voice stepped in front of him. Taub. He dropped the patient's release forms into his lap and held a pen in front of his face. He pulled himself out of his trance long enough to scribble something that resembled a signature.

"What do you think of Paris?" He asked a confused Taub as his throwing pattern resumed.

"It's...nice. Are you planning a trip?"

He nodded and fumbled around in his pocket. His fingers grasped the prize and he held it up to show Taub. A silver ring sparkled in his hand. "A honeymoon, actually."


	5. Chapter 5

**...And then there were three?**

"Is there a reason you have a crib in the living room?" Cuddy asked suspiciously. Looking inside she saw it was full of baby toys and blankets and pink baby clothes.

"Yeah, about that..." House said casually. "You know that hooker habit I used to have? Well, a few months ago it cost me a little more than $250 plus tip."

"I don't follow." She replied slowly, picking up one of the toys.

"My little swimmers made it past the goalie." He joked, trying to gage her reaction. Nothing. "I have a daughter. The mother died during the delivery. That one's not a metaphor."

"So she's yours now?" Cuddy confirmed, maintaining keeping a blank expression.

"Well..." He continued carefully. "She could be _ours_ if you're up for it..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes - Thank you, reviewers! ;) Keep 'em coming! Okay, so I wanted to keep rolling with the whole baby thing today...So this is the follow up to the last chapter as per request._

_Enjoy!  
_

**Oh, Baby.**

"Stop fidgeting." House ordered sternly to an excited Cuddy.

"Oh," She dismissed him with a wave of a hand. Nothing was going to tarnish her state of happiness. She—no. _They _were getting a baby today.

They waited expectantly in the pediatric wing of St. Margaret's Hospital. She gripped his hand and gave a broad smile to everyone that passed them. House's expression lacked the usual scowl and his mouth was curled into a very slight smile. His widened eyes portrayed his nervousness.

A nurse approached them wearing a smile that mirrored Cuddy's intensity of delight. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Of course!" Cuddy exclaimed in a high pitch tone that made House flinch. She tugged at his hand and nearly dragged him down the hallway as they followed the nurse.

The nurse stood by the door and ushered them in. "She's the one on the far end, right there."

Both House and Cuddy hurriedly made their way to the end of the row of babies.

"Oh," Cuddy gasped and clutched her chest as she stared down at the little bundle in front of her. Tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto her blouse.

House peered down at the infant in wonder. Her little arms and legs jerked about in random, uncoordinated movements. He watched Cuddy reach out and touch his daughter's dainty hand. She instinctively grabbed hold of Cuddy's finger. He felt a serge of pride at this. His daughter's eyes were big and blue...just like his own. He knew, of course, that most babies were born with blue eyes and that nearly half of them would change at some point, but he secretly hoped that hers wouldn't.

Cuddy pulled her gaze away from the baby and looked up at him. He didn't bother trying to hide the tears that were brimming in his own eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, what do you think of the name Beatrice?"

She looked back at the baby and back up at House. "I think it's perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes - Here's the new Chapter...Just in time for Thanksgiving!_

_Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Please keep 'em coming!  
_

**Thanksgiving**

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" House wined as he dropped to his knees and dug threw his suit case in the middle of the airport terminal to find his cane.

"Because now that we're engaged you're required to meet my sister and Thanksgiving is the perfect opportunity?" Cuddy smiled hopefully.

"No, the other reason." He said flatly, getting back onto his feet.

"Ah, you mean the eight weeks of no clinic duty?"

"And...?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "And basic cable in your office."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist victoriously. "That's what I'm talking about."

"But..." She rummaged threw her purse and handed him a tie. "...You have to wear this."

"Only this?" He teased.

She playfully smacked his shoulder as they walked towards the street. "Not if you have any hope of catching a taxi."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes – I have a special request for all my readers that have subscribed: please review this chapter, each and everyone of you! :) Even if it's just a 'good job' or whatever it means a lot._

_Also, I am officially taking requests for upcoming chapters. So if you want, suggest a prompt in your review (Ex: Cuddy's car breaks down) and I'll see what I can do!_

**The Swearing Jar**

"Dammit!" House grumbled as he tripped on one of the many Barbie dolls that were scattered about his living room.

Four-year-old Beatrice looked up from her coloring book. "Mommy!" She called. "Daddy said a bad word again!"

A very much pregnant Cuddy waddled into the room holding a jar and wearing a smirk. "You know the rules."

House sighed and dropped a quarter into the jar. "This is getting _really_ old _really_ fast." He complained. He was pretty certain that if he kept swearing at this rate Beatrice's college would be paid for in about a week and a half.

"So are you, Daddy!" Beatrice said happily, dropping her fistful of crayons.

Cuddy doubled over in laughter and collapsed onto the nearby couch, still giggling.

House frowned at this comment from his mouthy daughter. "Well played, my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes – Okay, so this chapter's prompt came from Thara June. Thank you to her and everyone else who reviewed! You guys are the best! ;)_

**Guitar Lessons**

"Here," House put the guitar back in Beatrice's hands. "It's your turn."

She positioned her right hand carefully around the neck of the guitar. She tried to strum the chords her father had just played. "I can't." She pouted, clearly frustrated.

"Yes you can, don't get flustered. Try again." He told her. She stumbled through the chords again. "Whoa, whoa, slow down."

"This is stupid." Beatrice shoved the guitar back into her father's lap.

"No, it'd be stupid to give up. Come on," He gave her the guitar back. "one more time."

"Fine." She tried once more. This time she carefully and deliberately plucked all the right strings. No mistakes this time. She gave him a gap-toothed smile.

"See? Nothing to it." House grinned. "Now give it here."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not done."

"But I want to do something!." It was House's turn to pout.

Beatrice's smile became more mischievous. "Well, you can't always get what you want."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes – Thank you to everyone for the reviews! :D I've got so many prompts to work with...it's exciting! Don't get frustrated if your suggested prompt doesn't come up right away. I'll get to them all eventually!_

_This chapter's prompt comes from ChocoLover1331. _

**McDonald's**

House sneered at the pimple-faced teenager behind the counter wearing his stained McDonald's uniform. "Are we seriously going to eat here?"

"Is the man that fills himself with booze and Vicodin seriously being picky about his food?" She asked teasingly.

"No, it's just that I like my burgers served without herpes." He eyed a particularly disgusting pock mark just above the teen's lip.

"Oh stop it." She hissed. "I never knew you were so squeamish..." She added more playfully.

"I'll make you a deal." House suggested, appearing very serious.

Cuddy looked at him sceptically. "I'm listening."

"I'll buy us both dinner if you promise to never eat here again."

She chewed her lip, giving his offer consideration. "Not good enough." She finally replied.

He narrowed his eyes. "Name your price, woman."

"You _cook_ us dinner. No microwaves or take-out food."

Taking one last look at the greasy teenagers bumming around behind the counter he sighed. "Fine." He conceded. "But just remember that you brought this upon yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes – Sorry for the terribly long delay! What with my winter quarter coming to a close and finals I haven't had a lot of time for writing. And to be perfectly honest, I was a little frustrated by the lack of reviews the last chapter got...considering the high number of views._

_But all that aside, this chapter's prompt comes __from Crystal Remnant. Thanks! :)_

**Meeting the Team  
**

"This is pointless." Thirteen sighed as she motioned to the white board. "We're just going to have to wait for House to come back from---"

"If you say 'maturity leave' I'm going to fire you." House said as he entered the room with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Welcome back." She said flatly, not taking kindly to the joke.

"Is this...?" Kutner stood and pointed to the bundle.

"Yep." He said proudly. "Your future boss."

"She sure is!" Kutner said.

House's lip curled at Kutner's high pitch baby-talk voice. "I'll introduce you all." He limped around the table without the benefit of his cane. "Bee, this is your uncle Taub, watch out for the nose...the wind from it will knock you over if he turns too fast. And this," He limped to Foreman "is your uncle Foreman. He's not allowed to baby-sit you 'cause he's black."

Foreman frowned at House, then smiled down at Beatrice. "Don't listen to your daddy, he's a jerk."

"Now, now!" House said, limping away from Foreman. "We'll have none of that kind of talk here!" He made his way to Thirteen. "This is your auntie Thirteen. She's nicer than meanie uncle Foreman." He glared back at Foreman.

"She's such a cutie!" Thirteen smiled, holding a finger out and watching Beatrice grab hold of it with her tiny fist.

"Don't get too attached," He pulled Beatrice away "She won't be here much longer." He made his final trek over to Kutner.

"She's adorable!" Kutner said, peeking at her little face.

"And this is your auntie Kutner." House said with a grin. "He's not allowed to hold you because he set a patient on fire...and who's to say he wouldn't do the same to you?"


End file.
